Detrás de toda hermosura hay algo trágico
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: El lazo entre hermanos se estrecha; se vuelve confidentes a la luz del día y amantes cuando las sombras ocultan sus pecados. Pero un vínculo como ese está destinado al fracaso y a destruirlos por completo en el camino.
1. Primer capítulo

**Detrás de toda hermosura hay algo trágico**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Reto escogido:** Charlie Weasley.

* * *

 **I.**

El roce de piel comienza a la tierna edad de quince años y, conforme va evolucionando el vínculo sostenido entre ambos, se perpetúa a lo largo de los tiempos. Es en ese verano, donde los amaneceres son espléndidos y los momentos más compartidos, que da inicio a una vorágine de sentimientos prohibidos.

Bill Weasley es toda melena rebelde que se escapa de la coleta, pómulos definidos con alguna que otra cicatriz y boca firme; es todo cuerpo fornido tomando color bajo la calidez solar y manos hábiles que escarpen el jardín. La mirada, al principio, nace desde la curiosidad por el cuerpo masculino pero, prontamente, Charlie se descubre a sí mismo dejando que la imaginación vuelve, jugando a adivinar qué es lo que se esconde debajo de las escasas prendas de ropa.

Los días que le siguen resultan ser todo un martirio para Charlie, negado a salir del refugio que son las cuatro paredes de su habitación, por temor a que los insanos pensamientos vuelvan a acudir a su mente. Pero, por otro lado, existe algo tentador en la incorrecta emoción.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —la pregunta sale con naturalidad. Bill se sienta a su lado, acortando la distancia que se instaura por medio de la cama, y deposita una mano sobre su muslo, casi invitador—. ¿Por qué me miras de _ese_ modo?

Finge no saber que se refiere a la intensidad de su mirada, al hambre que le profesa de un tiempo a esta parte. Y le sorprende la velocidad con la que pueden calar las emociones dentro del alma, a sabiendas de que dichas emociones no deben tener esa orientación. No por el hecho que se trata de un individuo de su mismo género, sino que es su hermano, nacido del mismo vientre que él.

Pero se inclina, casi de modo imperceptible, hasta rozar sus labios. Espera que Bill, como el hermano mayor, actúe de forma racional y le aparte ligeramente, con esas sonrisas complacientes que él tiene. Pero, para su sorpresa, la boca se cierra ávida sobre la suya, arrancándole hasta el último vestigio de aliento.

Así comienza la danza de pasión.

Durante los tiempos siguientes, el vínculo entre hermanos se estrecha; se vuelve confidentes a la luz del día y amantes cuando las sombras ocultan sus pecados, alejados de la reprobación familiar. Prometen guardarlo en secreto, suceda lo que suceda, no se pueden arriesgar a destruir el pilar fundamental.

Pero esa relación no está destinada a encontrar un final dichoso. Bill es el primero en darse cuenta, quizás por su condición de responsabilidad frente a la gravedad de los actos, y dar un paso al costado.

—Me he comprometido con Fleur Delacour, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerle después de su incondicionalidad. —Solamente Merlín sabe lo que le cuesta pronunciar aquellas palabras. Charlie es una adicción que no quiere superar pero debe hacerlo para no morir en el intento—. Espero tu comprensión y que aceptes ser el padrino de la boda.


	2. Segundo capítulo

**Detrás de toda hermosura hay algo trágico**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Reto escogido:** Charlie Weasley.

* * *

 **II.**

La boda pronto se celebra, llevada a cabo mediante una ceremonia íntima pero no carente de mayor elegancia. Hasta el más ínfimo detalle es cuidadosamente supervisado por su progenitora, buscando componer una escena verdaderamente deliciosa tanto a la vista como al paladar.

La prometida es toda una oda a la belleza con sus rasgos delicados, cabellos dorados cayendo en suaves ondas por la espalda y ojos de intenso cerúleo. Y su hermano, con porte orgullo y melena perfectamente arreglada, se esfuerza demasiado en disimular la mirada vacía, ajena a toda la felicidad desarrollada en su alrededor. Los anillos intercambiados junto a cuantiosas promesas, resultan una fidedigna ironía.

Ambos componen una imagen decadente, en opinión de Charlie Weasley.

—Intenta sonreír —el susurro de Ginny es inusitado, nace desde la extrañeza por la ausencia de la jovialidad tan característica en él. Al parecer, Bill no es el único abstraído en el caos que resultan ser sus pensamientos—. Eres _dama_ de honor.

El comentario no obtiene el efecto anhelado, aunque él hace un intento fallido por sonreír. Las conmensuras se tornan rígidas, formando una mueca híbrida entre fingimiento y apatía. Para distender la tensión instalada entre ellos, Charlie halaga la calidad del vestido y el aroma que desprende su cabello, incitándola a que cualquier héroe puede caer rendido a sus pies.

El maestro de ceremonia brinda palabras sobre el significado de enlazar sus vidas por lo que éstas duren; estar presente tanto en los momentos colmados de primaveras como en los más cruentos inviernos. Y es con estas últimas pronunciaciones que se siente incapaz de seguir permaneciendo allí, siendo cómplice de un sentimiento que no es verdadero y solamente una forma de evadir lo prohibido que hay entre ellos.

Las miradas se posan en su persona cuando decide salir de la carpa, con zancadas largas y firmes. Se escucha la desaprobación de su madre y la retención de su padre cuando ésta busca seguir sus pasos. Sabe que luego deberá afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y las expresiones decepcionadas de la familia: por mantener un comportamiento tan infantil, por haber echado por suelo los esfuerzos de su progenitora para que todo salga espléndido, por haber arruinado el día especial de Bill.

«Eres mi hermano, Charlie. Eres ese pequeño que vuela sobre dragones y cabalga el viento —las palabras de su hermano resuenan vívidas en sus oídos, parece que vuelve a presenciar el instante donde el abismo se abre—. No puedo someterte a mis bajos instintos, a un acto que nunca debió tener razón de ser. Si te impido volar, te condeno y no me puedo perdonar.»

Y detesta profundamente que lo coloque en el lugar de víctima cuando ambos son partícipes de esa pasión prohibida desata en antaño. Lo que más le lacera el pecho es que su hermano, a quien tiene por héroe, no se muestre capaz de afrontar al mundo con tal de estar a su lado.

Ahora, tiene que conformarse con dicha decisión.


	3. Tercer capítulo

**Detrás de toda hermosura hay algo trágico**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Reto escogido:** Charlie Weasley.

* * *

 **III.**

Es la primera vez que se encuentra en la capital francesa y el vuelo de su imaginación no tiene punto de comparación con la experiencia propia, tan sin igual. El ambiente difiere a cualquier otro, el aire está sutilmente impregnado por la fragancia del amor.

La silueta de la residencia se dibuja recortada contra los variopintos matices del ocaso. Más allá, se puede divisar la Torre Eiffel que se alza imponente para disfrute de los transeúntes, reflejándose parcialmente sobre la superficie del Río Sena.

Extrañamente, después de trasladada la familia al nuevo hogar parisino, Charlie se limita a brindar excusas pocos creíbles para evitar la tan insistida visita. Instalar kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia entre ellos es decisión de Bill —asegurando que _El Refugio_ queda reducido para la expansión familiar— y, quizás por su terquedad natural, Charlie se niega a ir en su búsqueda.

Pero cuando llega la carta de Dominique, con quien mantiene una estrecha relación por medio de correspondencia y encuentros en La Madriguera, para invitarlo a conocer la capital francesa, él no tiene más opción que acudir. Por más que hay secretos a media voz entre su hermano mayor y él, Charlie se obliga a separar la sombra del pasado de la sonrisa tan pura que posee Dominique, su sobrina preferida.

—¡Tío Charlie! —Ella solamente tiene catorce años, la alegría innata de dicha edad y singular talento para el arte—. Papá dijo que no vendrías, pero yo le aposté que jamás me decepcionarías.

Al instante de intercambiar saludos, Charlie no puede evitar rememorar la boda de su hermano, el nacimiento de sus hijos y la solidificación de una vida lejos de su lado. En el transcurrir de los años, sigue el interrogante de por qué el vínculo se deterioró de tal forma pero, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos hermanos responde al respecto.

El aire se vuelve pesado a su alrededor y sus sentidos se paralizan cuando él lo envuelve en sus brazos, en un gesto que se debate entre ser fraternal y pasional. Nada parece haber cambiado, vuelven a ser los mismos adolescentes jugando a descubrirse mutuamente.

—Primero la hija de George, ahora la mía. ¿Qué haces para tenerlas tan encantadas? —pregunta Bill con cierta diversión. Las sonrisas no tienen lugar en su rostro desde hace meses, pero ahora brota instantáneamente—. Hubieras sido un buen padre.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no gritar de pura frustración, para no hacer una escena frente a Dominique. No puede concebir que esté teniendo tales palabras para él cuando sabe que ni la distancia ni el tiempo consiguen apagar el amor fulgente en su interior.

—Cada uno es dueño de qué camino tomar y así proyectar su vida a futuro —dice esforzándose en sonreír—. Tú has formado una familia cuantiosa y no carente de cariño; yo prefiero la compañía de los dragones, donde realmente me siento a gusto, como en casa.

Al menos, de ese encuentro, no resulta ser el único herido.


End file.
